Blood Is Sweet In War
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: The war between the Gods and the Tiatns grows more dangerous. Now the Gods must rebel against Zeus, who sits an watches the destruction that the Titans cause. How will he handle the rebellion that is led by Athena herself.
1. Lost

**Chapter 1:**

**Lost**

I watched as the humans walked around. In Athens everything was peaceful. The mortals had nothing to worry about. We gods did have to worry about the Titans. The dreadgul Titans were released. Zeus does not act and leaves us to suffer. He refuses to act

Now most of us were dead. The only gods beside Zeus and myself to be left alive were Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Nyx and Dionysus. The rest have been slaughtered by the Titans. Yes they will soon be back as our souls will never die but I fear it is to late.

I am his favored daughter but he does not want to listen. Even when I give him advise as a goddess of wisdom he refuses to act. Even the law says we shouldn't interfere unless the Titans were free and here they are. Free.

I felt my siblings Ares, Apollo and his twin Artemis come beside me to watch the mortals walk around free of worry. I could sense that Ares was angry. He always was. His eyes burnt red when he was angry which was most of the time. He wanted to go fight.

"Why must we stay on this mountian. I want to fight. I AM WAR." He yelled. Artemis walked to her twin and sat down next to him.

Nyx walked out with Dionysus and Poseidon behind her.

"Does your father still not listen to you." Poseidon said walking up to Athena.

"My father will not listen and the Titans are destrying the earth but very slowly. So news does not travel to each city." Athena said. Everyone was silent. Everyone knew that if Zeus would not listen to Athena they would all die.

"There is only one thing we can do to make sure the Titans are locked up once more. We must rebel." Athena voice was deadly.

Everyone knew it was the right thing to do but to rebel against Zeus was not something to take lightly. Ares gave a grin. He wanted a fight. The gods would rebel if Zeus if he would not act against the Titans.

**I know it is short but I had to get the idea out. Review if you like and I'll right chapter 2. Sorry for the spelling mistake. I'm writing on notebook and not on Word.**


	2. Last Chance

**Chapter 2:**

**Last Chance**

Athena was willing to give Zeus one last chance before she planned to rebel. All the gods were with her. Even Zeus' brother Poseidon. He had watched most of his loved gods die. He remembered holding his dead wife Amphitrite.

The Titans had become more ruthless then before. They were set on destroying us all.

"Father we must stop them. They are becoming more powerful by the minute. We must stop them." Athena begged. All the other gods watched as she begged Zeus to take action. The king of gods had become weak and heart broken when he watched Kronos kill Hera infront of him.

"No we must not intervene with the affairs of man." Zeus said. his voice was just like the rest of him, hallow. Zeus was no longer king. He was just a helpless weak god.

"The Titans are free!" Yelled Ares. He was the first god to agree to rebel.

"If you intervene then the punishment is death. It is the Law." Zeus said. This angered Athena. This was new to her. She was always reasonable. Anger was Ares' domain.

They all left the chamber. Nyx was waiting outside. Athena went to the egde of Mount Olympus to look out to see the destruction that the Titans were causing.

"So what is the decision?" Nyx asked. Artemis went over by Athena and rested her hand on her sister's shoulder. Apollo went to sit on the edge to look out. Poseidon took a seat on a near by bench. Ares stood with anger already in his face.

"I have decided to rebel. Zeus does not care anymore. He is no longer king of gods." Athena said still looking out.

Artemis spoke next. "Sister will you lead us? Will you be Queen of the Gods?" Athena was shocked. She did not expect that they would make her queen. She had expected Poseidon to take the title as king scine he is a son of Kronos.

Athena breathed in and then out. "Yes."

All the gods bowed to her, even Poseidon and Ares. Athena was now the ruler od the gods and Olympus. She was now Queen.


	3. Uprising

**Chapter 3:**

**Uprising**

Athena and Ares were in her chmabers planning the uprising. The others were putting on their armor. Zeus had no idea that they were planning on overthrowing him. His daughter Athena who he oved so much would be the one to take his place, just like how Gaia had predicted. She had told Zeus that his daughter would etheir help him rule or overthrow him just like how he overthrew Kronos.

The gods had two options. One was to join the Titans and face Zeus or face Zeus themselves and lock him up in Mount Tartarus and face the Titans later. Athena wanted the second option. She couldn't join the Titans. They were monsters. They slaughter mankind for joy. It brings them pleassure.

She only knew of certian Titans that would help fight the others. Those were only six Titans. Coeus, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Eos, Helios, and Selene. They were the only Titans that had refused to help the others.

The gods were ready. Weapons at hand. They knew without the weapons of Hephaestus they would struggle to take Zeus down. The only weapon left form Hephaestus was the net he had used on Ares when he caught him and Aphrodite in bed. They would use that net drag him to Tartarus.

Uprising on her father was hard for her. She loved him deeply. He was always protective of her. He never let her down untill now. She felt pain in overthrowing her father. He didn't deserve this, but he is leading us into death and I won't allow that. Mankind must be saved, we must be saved.

"So what is the plan?" Asked the goddess of night. As she put on her helmet. All the gods had their weapons ready. Nyx had a syth, Ares his war hammer, Poseidon his trident, Apollo had a sword, Artemis had a bow, Dionysus had a spear, and I had duel kamas.

We needed to take Zeus down now. The Titans were getting closer to Mount Olympus.

"I don't really relish the thought of taking down my brother but I know that you are right." Poseidon said walking up to Athena as the other gods prepared.

"I don't like this idea etheir but it must be done. We can not die for my father's lack of leadership." She said. She hated this, but it had to be done. She just wished there was another way.

They were all ready. It was time. They walked up the chamber that they used for Council meetings. As they walked in to the throne room they were shocked at what they saw.

Zeus was in full armor with a quiver of lightning bolts. What was Zeus about to do? Was the question that Athena asked herself. She was not the only god shocked at the sight.

"I was hoping you would show up. I know I have not been the king as I should have. I over heard that you would rebel against me and that you have chosen Athena as your queen. I am willing to step down and help fight the Titans. If that is your wish, my daughter?" He looked at Athena. Athena was filled with joy. She was happy that she did not have to send Zeus to Mount Tartarus.

"Yes father. Of course." Zeus smiled at her answer and bowed to his new queen. Athena would rule the gods and lead the gods into war with the Titans.

"Now I follow you my daughter."

"Then let us go to war." The Olympians decended from Mount Olympus to find that Zeus had got an army of giants and cyclops. Now they were evenly matched to fight the Titans. If only the other were here. They would surely win.


End file.
